ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario Sunshine 3DS
'''Super Mario Sunshine 3DS '''is a 3D action platformer game in the ''Super Mario ''series, and it is a remake of the GameCube Game, Super Mario Sunshine. As such, it has improved graphics, storyline, gameplay and many other new elements. Like '''Super Mario 64 DS, '''Luigi and Wario are new playable characters, along with Waluigi. The Mulitplayer mode returns from 64 DS and like before, the four playable Yoshis, Green, Red, Yellow and Purple are back in the mode. The game is also revealed to include many more courses, Power Stars, bosses and secrets, as well as local co-op multiplayer. The game also features 250 Shine Sprites, the normal 120 ones from the GameCube version, 120 new ones that are secret Green ones found in ten new Graffiti Courses, and 10 Red Shine Sprites found in ten more secret courses found on Delfino Plaza. Gameplay Like in Super Mario Sunshine, the game's hub is Delfino Plaza, featuring several Graffiti Splatters on the walls of houses, markets and other places, different Warp Pipes. Unlike the GameCube version, which had a total of 8 levels, this game features 10 more levels, adding up to 18 levels. The 240 blue coins in the game also make a comeback along with 360 Green Coins, that can be used to purchase Red Shine Sprites. Like in the GameCube version, FLUDD is in this one. But he has four different colored versions of himself, which contain his unlockable Nozzles, but they can only be unlocked, by rescuing the other characters. Similarly to Super Mario 64 DS, Caps can be found in the levels This game's caps include Mario's, Luigi's, Wario's and Waluigi's, each one turning the player's characters into the corresponding character who owns the cap, getting all of their moves, stats and FLUDD nozzles. To switch between characters, the player has to use the doors found in the Charatcer Hotel. Unlike in Super Mario 64 DS, there are now four doors, for each character rather than only three. The characters can also ride, Yoshis in the game. Yoshis can be used to eat enemies, as well as certain insects and birds that can produce Yellow, Red and Blue Coins, and even Shine Sprites in a few cases. Yoshis can also eat fruit and squirt the juice of the color of that fruit, just like F.L.U.D.D sprays water. This juice can be used to dissolve certain kinds of pulsating goop acting as obstacles, as well as to briefly transform enemies into platforms for the plumbers to step on. The color of the Yoshi, as well as the effect of its juice, depends on the type of fruit last eaten. However, Mario can't take Yoshi with him when he accesses a new area, meaning that Yoshi is only usable in certain areas and certain missions, and if Yoshi runs out of juice or touches deep water he will vanish, requiring Mario to find the egg and hatch it again. A new feature added to the remake is that game's environments will switch between daytime and night-time. Characters Playable Supporting Characters *Princess Peach *Princess Dasiy *Yoshis *Toads *Toadsworth *Piantas *Nokis *Hotel Delfino Manager *Noki Elder *FLUDD *Noki Elder's Grandson *Mailtoad *Il Piantissimo *Tanooki *Sun Flowers Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Video Games